Lost between worlds
by NightDragon438
Summary: The Brotherhood of the Tofu have finally meet again after having departed for a year after the treacherous war at Crimson Claws against Quilby and the Shushus. Though after finding a mysterious portal in the Forbidden Forest, a whole now adventure brings them to a new world full of magic.
1. Change

**Hey guys! NightDragon here. Just so you readers know, this is my first fanfic, so puhhleeease bear with me if the writing seems off. Reviews and advice, if willing to give some, that would be great, are highly appreciated and thought over. Other than that, enjoy! ;P**

 **I do not own either Wakfu or Harry Potter. All credit goes to the original creators and authors.**

—–—––––—

Vicious laughter echoed off the narrow rocky walls of the cave.

"Pathetic children," a cold voice said. "Did you really think that you could stand a chance against me?"

A boy in a big blue hat crouched further into the corned of the wall. He heard footprints all around him, but couldn't see the owners of them. Tall shadows raked the walls, seeming to tower over him. Screams of loud and clear agony echoed around him.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," the voice said with an evil humor. A bright line of red light brightened up the cave. "Your death will only feed my soul more."

A deadly silence suddenly filled the cave. Yugo cautiously peeked his head around the wall where he hid, his eyes widening in horror. The man, or creature, held a flailing child, whose vivid red hair could be seen even in the dim light. She made no sound due to the cloth tied around her mouth. The man gave a wicked smile. Suddenly, he turned towards Yugo, letting him see his face. His eyes where like ones of a snake, full of intense redness, his face was deathly pale, slits replaced his nostrils, and spider leg like fingers clawed at the girl.

The man took a step towards Yugo, making him freeze in fear. "Yugo, Yugo, Yugo."

He laughed. "Always the hero, aren't you?" Before he knew it, the snake like man was right in front of him. "Well, if your the hero, whose going to save you now?" Quickly and swiftly, the man pulled a stick from behind his back, dropped the child, and yelled, "Crucio!"

A bright line or red light advanced towards him. Yugo screamed in agony when the light of magic hit him, square in the chest.

"I could finish you right here Yugo. But what fun would that be? It is much more amusing to watch your sanity wither away... but you would eventually get in the way of my plans, now wouldn't you?" He smiled madly. "As people of your culture would say, Au revior, Yugo." With that, he screamed over the yells of agony of Yugo, "Adava Kedavra!"

Yugo's large brown eyes widened in fear as another light, green this time, came rushing towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing have the snake like man's face as the last thing that he would ever see...

"Yugo! Yugo! YUGO!"

Yugo eyes snapped open to see a white blob shaking his shoulders.

"Yug—! Oh, finally, your awake. You scared me bro, you were screaming on the top of your lungs. You alright?"

Yugo rubbed his eyes, and looked at his attacker again. Adamaï sat across from him, a worried expression on his face. He looked around, then whispered,

"You weren't dreaming of Quilby again, right?"

"What? No, no, I wasn't..." Yugo strained to remember the dream, a child with Iop like hair, sticks that produced killing lights, a dark cave... then it all came rushing back to him. He could feel the blood in his face drain.

"Yugo?" Adamaï said worryingly. "What were you dreaming?"

Yugo opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. Then suddenly the door slammed open.

"Yay!" A small eliatrope in a large black hat yelled happily. He swung his stubby legs over the edge of the bed, only to slide off of the covers and fall onto the floor.

Yugo laughed, which felt good on his strangely sore throat. "Chibi, need some help?" He threw a portal underneath of the five year old, sending him out onto the bed.

Chibi laughed once again. "Papa, 'own." He pointed his chubby finger downwards.

"Papa Alibert wants us to go down stairs?" Adamaï said.

"Yugo! Adamaï! We have visitors!" A loud voice echoed through the house.

"Apparently." Yugo said, jumping into a portal downstairs, Adamaï following. Sure enough, Amalia stood in the doorway. Adamaï nudged Yugo in his side, causing Yugo to glare at his brother.

"Princess Amalia," Alibert said, bowing.

"Hey Amalia, what's wrong?" Yugo said, preparing for an outbreak of war, or another catastrophe case.

Amalia frowned. "Wait, so your telling me that the world has to end for me to come by?" Amalia rolled her eyes. "No Yugo, nothing's wrong."

Adamaï frowned. "Why aren't Evangeline and Percidal here? With you?"

"I was just about to ask you that..."

"What? But why would you need to ask _us_ that? She _is_ your bodyguard, right?" Yugo said, confused.

"No, Eva, umm, I guess it would called retiring? Anyways, she retired from her post, I guess to do some... other things." Amalia shrugged. "But she wrote to me, saying that she was coming here, to the Inn, with Dally. So I thought that she would be here—"

"And I guess you didn't miss me either did you." Amalia turned around, revealing a Cra and a red headed Iop behind her.

"Yugo! Adamaï!"

"Dally!" The twins exclaimed. The three ran into a hug, Dally messed with Yugo's untidy blond curl, and Adamaï got smooshed in between.

"Ahem." Amalia coughed, the three separating immediately. "Eva, what's the so called 'big surprise' you were so eager to tell us about?"

Eva smiled. "This." She bent down behind her, picking up a bundle of cloth.

Amalia looked at Eva from the top of her head. "Clothes?"

Dally laughed. "No, look!" He grabbed a loose cloth and pulled it down.

"Aww!"

"She's so cute!"

"She kinda looks a bit like you Dally."

Eva smiled at the little red headed baby in her arms. "This is Elely."

"So this is why you were gone for so long." Adamaï said.

Dally scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we didn't wanna bring the little one out here 'till she could at least crawl..."

Amalia crossed her arms. "What, are we to _dangerous_ for Elely?" She said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Hey," Yugo said suddenly. "Where did Alibert go?"

The group looked around. "Yeah, your right Yugo..." Eva said.

"Probably with Ruel." Adamaï said. "Allibert!" He yelled.

"In here!" A voice yelled from the kitchen, followed by the sound of loud clanging noises. An ash covered Allibert came out of the kitchen with two tray of food in each hand, an older man following him. "Umm, the bread's a little crispy, but why don't we celebrate? For little Elely."

"Ok."

"Sounds good to me."

"Race you out there, Yugo."

"Betcha I'll win!"

"Hey, wait for me!"

Allibert smiled as he watched the brotherhood fill out of the room excitedly. He glanced at Ruel. It looked like the old chaps adventuring days were over, but the old man surprised him every time. He chuckle don't to himself. "Come on Ruel, lets go feed the hungry vultures."

While Allibert settled the food out to everyone, Adamaï said,

"Yugo, can I talk to you?" He glanced at Dally. "Alone," he added.

Yugo could see where this was going. "Sure..." he said reluctantly, slowly following Adamaï away from the inn.

Once out of earshot Adamaï stopped. "Spit it out. Now."

"What?" Yugo said, taken back.

"The dream. You don't usually scream. Ever. Now. Tell me what it was."

Yugo gulped, the horrific images flooding his mind once more. "Adamaï, it's hard to explain..."

"I don't care."

Yugo sighed. "The dream, or nightmare I should called it, it was in a cave, a really small and narrow one. I was hiding behind one of the walls of it, screams echoed everywhere, seeming to want to capture me, and take me into insanity..." Yugo shuttered. "Then this... creature, a hideous snake like man, walked around the cave, mocking and laughing at the 'pathetic children', so there must have been others there, younger than me possibly. He," Yugo gulped. "got a child who looked no older than eleven, and did... something to her. She was flailing around, but she was tied and clothed... it was awful Adamaï. Then he _looked_ at me, calling me by my name. Then pulled out... a stick I think, and pointed it at me, shouting something, it sounded in like a different language almost. A red light came out the end," He said, remembering it all to clearly now. "And it hit me, and it felt like a thousand needles digging into my skin, along with fire, all over me..." Yugo looked to his brothers horrified face. "And the worse part was Adamaï... it seemed so real."

The twins stood in silence. Adamaï looked up at Yugo. "Do you think that maybe it was...?"

"I don't know," The young eliatrope replied. "But let's hope not."

Adamaï nodded in agreement. "Come on, lets go head back over there." He turned, but Yugo remained in his place. "Yugo?"

"Shh."

"What? Yugo what's—"

"Adamaï, I said shh." Yugo breathed. He pointed towards the Forbidden Forest, were the most undistinguishable light of black and blue glowed through the forest.

"Could it be?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out."

Adamaï nodded, taking his flight form, while Yugo portaled to the glowing area.

"Ad', Yugo, where are you two going?" Dally yelled, running to catch up with them.

"We're going to the Forbidden Forest." Adamaï said calmly.

"What?!" Dally exclaimed. "And you were going to leave the rest of us behind so you could have all of the fun? Eva, Amalia, we're going to the Forbidden Forest! Come on, you don't wanna miss on an _adventure_ do you?" Dally yelled back at the girls.

"But Elely..." Eva yelled back, her voice fading the farther they got.

"Bring her! She needs to see some action! Show her how awesome her heroic parents are!" Dally practically screamed, the girls slowly following, Elely in her swaddle.

"Dally," Yugo said in between portals. "I do—n't know if t—hat woul—d be a go—od idea, t—o take li—title Elely, especially s—once she's only a b—it over a year old."

"Not to worry Yugo!" Dally said cheerfully. "Master Goultard took me to many many dangerous and bloody battles, and when I was only a wee baby! 'Toughens the heart and soul for what your gonna experience in the future' he used to say. So why not bring our little pumpkin? It'll be fun!" He sprinted up ahead, Yugo rolling his eyes at his Iop friend.

"Ugh, would you boys at least _try_ to wait?!" Amalia yelled from far behind.

"Hey Yugo, Adamaï. I think I found what you were looking for..." Dally yelled from the forest.

Yugo threw his portals even faster, so fast until he was nothing but a light of Wakfu. He forced a skidded stop when he arrived the forest.

"Not so soon," he mumbled to himself. He turned as his brother flew behind him, transforming to his regular self. The three looked up at giant portal, similar to ones of Yugo's, but was raven black with lines of Wakfu inside of it. Yugo grimaced as he remembered the dimension portal that took him to the children world of Emrub, where time has no presence, and also the place where he had to banish The Traitor, Quilby, to the awful White Dimension, and the place where... he learned his true role amongst the Eliatrope people.

Adamaï glanced at Yugo. "Do you think Balth—" His twin cut him off with a pleading look, and Ad' nodded in understanding.

Heavy footsteps crashed behind the boys. They turned to see Amalia and Eva.

"What heroes you are, making a women with a baby run over here to—holy Sididia." Amalia gaped at the large portal in front of her.

"Yugo, do you know where this goes?" Eva said cautiously, and Yugo had a strong feeling that she was remembering the dreadful war they had against the entire Shushu race at Crimson Claws.

"I'm not sure... but I might have an idea..." he glanced at Adamaï, practically begging for help. "Emrub. That is where our people are, the Eliatrope children. Balthazar, the dragon protecting and teaching them, told me..." Yugo hesitated and glanced at his brother, who's expression showed support for what the Eliatrope was going to say. "He told me that they were going to come here, in a portal created by the Eliacube, but only when I—I mean The World of Twelve was ready for them."

"Yugo, the things already closing!" Amalia yelped.

"Come on guys! You guys are slower than a bunch of logs!" Dally said quickly, ad the portal got smaller. "We have to go and see if the Eliatrope children are truly back there, 'cause that's what heroes are supposed to do, right? So let's go—"

"Dally, sorry to stop your incredible speak and all, but if you haven't noticed, the portals closing and we need to get through if we're going." Eva said, Elely waking up slightly in her arms.

"Oh, right." Dally jumped through the portal.

Amalia and Eva ran through it after the Iop. Ad' gave Yugo a look of hope before jumping in after his friends. Yugo closed his eyes, half of his heart exited and wanting to see the Eliatrope once again, though the other was frightened, frightened of leading an entire people, with no guidance or help...

He stepped in the shrinking portal at the last minute, one moment in the World of Twelve, the next in a strange place, until he realized he was falling, the others below him. He reached his hand out to create a portal when a line of red light came towards him, reminding him of the sickly images of his dream. Yugo froze in fear, the raised his hand out... but it was to late. The line of magic hit his arm and traveled up his arm, shaking wildly, as well as the rest of his body, though not as painful as the one in he dream. He intensely hit the ground, hundreds of eyes looking down on him, all wearing simular clothes, uniforms with multicolored ties, and others hand scarves around their necks. A man with a large white silvery beard came through the crowd of children, bending down over Yugo.

"Balthazar?" Yugo said weakly. The man smiled and that was the last thing he saw before his eyes disobediently shut and he passed out.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Hello again! Chapter two here! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are those people?"

"Do you think they're Muggles?"

"Oh yeah, cause Muggles fall from the sky every now and then."

"What kind of magic was _that?!"_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pushed though the huge group of students just to get a glimpse at what everyone was talking about. Apparently five, no _six,_ including a baby, fell from a black hole in the sky.

"Get back!" Professor McGonagall yelled over the roaring crowd. "Go back to your dormitories!"

Of course, no one listened. After much shoving, yelling, and crawling, they could finally see them. Most of them were kids, from the looks of it. Two girls, two boys, a baby, and a figure with a sheet thrown clumsily over it.

"See the one with the green hair?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "And the kid with the, what even is that? A hat? That's so–"

"No, you idiot, she waking up!"

Now standing on his tiptoes, Harry could see the strange girl stir slightly. Dumbledore, who was next to the unconscious boy in the blue hat, turned towards Hogwarts. "Prefects! Take the students back to your houses!"

The crowd let out a collective groan, but netherless slowly inched towards the older students now leading.

Harry went to Dumbledore, whose eyes were filled with two things he had never seen in them: confusion and worry. He turned and smiled at the trio as they approached him.

"Aren't you three supposed to be with Percy?" Their headmaster said with a chuckle.

Ron shrugged. "Percy's annoying and bossy, no one _really_ wants to be with him."

Hermione gestured to the group of strangers. "Do you know who they are?"

Dumbledore sighed, another thing that Harry had never seen. "Not a clue, my dear, not a clue."

There was a soft moan and Harry's head snapped to his left. The green-haired girl had sat up and was rubbing her eyes. "What the–where am I?"

Ten students, seven Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws, came running through the grass with five stretchers.

"We came as soon as Madam Pomfrey would let us." A female Hufflepuff huffed as she came to a stop before Dumbledore.

He smiled his wise, knowing smile. "Thank you, please leave the ones that have already awakened." Dumbledore then faced the girl whose dark, brown eyes showed no fear. If anything she looked like she wanted to slap someone until she got some answers. "Welcome to Hogwarts, what is your name?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. Come inside so we can have a talk."

 **LINE BREAK***

Adamaï jerked awake in a white bed. White walls. White floors. He grabbed the sheet covering him and threw it off.

"Yugo!" The boy in the blue hat was laying a hospital bed next to him–oh goddess, his face was so pale and he didn't look like he was breathing, what if he was... no, he was definetly alive.

"Woah, woah, woah," an older woman ran into the room, holding her hand out. Like she was dealing with a wild animal. "Calm down, calm down, its alright... let me just get Charlie in here..."

Adamaï's confusion quickly turned to rage. "What did you do to my brother!"

She tensed, but remained calm. "You can speak?"

"No, right now your speaking dragonic. Of course I can speak!"

"Just calm down," she said slowly, gripping a stick tightly at her side. "I'm Madam Pomfrey, now, I'm not going to hurt you..."

"Who said I wasn't going to attack you?" Adamaï growled.

"Please," she continued. "I know this all must be very... confusing, but just sit and I can explain what I do know."

After a glare and deciding she was trustworthy enough, he sat back down.

"Good, now please, what is you and your..." she glanced at wearily at the unconscious boy. "... brother's names?"

"I'm Adamaï, that's Yugo."

"Ok, where did you come from?"

"An egg."

Madam sighed in annoyance. "Do you know where you were before you came here?"

"Does Emelka sound familiar?"

She shook her head.

"Ok... what about the Brotherhood of the Tofu?"

Another look of confusion.

A horrible thought suddenly dawned on him. "Wait, where am I?"

"Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"And the planet...?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? It was a long way down–"

"Just answer the question."

"Earth...?"

Adamaï sighed. "Well, this could be a problem."

* * *

 **Yeah, its a little short, oops. Give a review if you see something off or follow to get the newest chapter!**


End file.
